


A Mikannie Tale

by ajvixen



Series: Mikannie Collection [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (there's a surprise), AU, Angry Eren Jaeger, Annie regrets everything, Completed, Either Or, F/F, Or a UA, Prison Sex, mikannie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajvixen/pseuds/ajvixen
Summary: Annie has finally emerged from her crystal and under Erwin's orders, Mikasa is to remain guard over her. {Mikannie}{Mikasa x Annie}





	1. The Crystal is Opening!

"The crystal is opening! God dammit, the crystal is opening!"

Mikasa turned her head sharply towards the voice, dark eyes searching for the owner of the voice. She was standing on guard outside the prison that was currently holding the Female Titan, Annie Leonhardt. It wasn't her favourite task but she had nothing else to do, Commander Erwin having only just started to plan his next move to retake the walls. All of the Survey Corps were stationary for now, bunking inside the walls. They were working along with the Military Police, semi-reluctantly. She frowned.

The voice came from a young male soldier, stumbling into the sunlight from the building, his face a mask of panic. His blades were drawn, steel glinting and shaking unsteadily in his wobbling hands. He glanced about, suddenly spotting her looking at him. He stumbled towards her, almost tripping as he approached. Mikasa took a step back, eyes narrowing.

"You there!" he cried. "Go tell Commander Erwin! The Female Titan is awakening! Hurry!" Without a word to him, Mikasa turned and jumped into the air, activating her ODM gear and hurrying onwards. She sped through the city, flying over normal people and buildings alike, her mind a whirl of frantic thoughts.

What would she say to Erwin? Would they all die soon? Would the Female Titan transform and kill them all? Was she going to go after Eren again? Would they be able to stop her if se did? Where was Eren when she need to keep him safe?

But one thought stood out above them all, breaking through any barrier of strength she possessed. She tried to push it away, but it kept resurfacing.

Annie was coming back.

She hadn't seen the blonde girl in ages, her having trapped herself in a crystal to avoid capture and interrogation. Especially since she was now declared an enemy of humanity and to be killed on sight. They weren't exactly friends before that, more rivals that fought in a competition of strength. Mikasa generally won with her strength, though Annie was by far the more skilful fighter, her lithe body allowing her to manipulate her form easily.

As much as she didn't want to admit, she was attracted to the cold girl, her body enough to catch anyone's attention. She'd certainly caught Mikasa's anyway. But her sullen attitude and fierce ways of fighting had Mikasa weak on her knees. Sullen wasn't something people generally found attractive, though it definitely suited Annie for some reason. It gave her her own personality. Annie wasn't a copy of anyone else and that Mikasa liked.

Still, she never spoke of it, most people believing that she loved Eren. She did, but only as a brother. The thought of romance with him kinda disgusted her. Sure, he was a bit attractive and not that bad looking but having been in his family for several years now, she would never think of him in that way. She never denied it though, knowing it was absolutely pointless. They all believed it anyway because her instinctively protectiveness towards him. They wouldn't understand that she'd made a promise to keep him safe.

Now Annie wasn't the first girl that had caught her attention. In an attempt to ignore her feelings for the blonde girl, she and Sasha had had a thing for several months. A secret thing but a thing none the less. Sasha was very attractive and she definitely had a quirky personality that seemed to lure Connie in. Her attraction towards her wasn't false but at the same time, wasn't all that real.

She'd broken if off just a few months before their graduation, though they still remained quite close friends. It just hasn't felt right and Sasha agreed with her. It had ended on neutral terms with no hard feelings between them.

When Annie left for the Military Police, she thought that would be the end of her foolish crush. She thought she'd never see her again and though that saddened her, it was for the best. But when Armin figured it was her behind the Female Titan's attacks, it shocked her down to the core. Annie.

Her momentum faltered and she missed a spot, suddenly freefalling from the sky. She hit the tiled rooftop with a loud crash, almost rolling off and down to the streets below. She skidded to a halt near the edge, chest heaving up and down. She stared at the sky, lips pressed tightly together.

What would she do?

She closed her eyes, raising a forearm to block out the sun's bright light. Annie. That name bounced around in her head against her will and no matter what she tried, the girl's face was burned into her mind. Why now? She'd pushed it down long ago! Her feelings should have been buried and dead! Yet they resurfaced at the mere thought of that blonde girl.

Swallowing everything down, she sat up, shaking her head in annoyance. She was a soldier. Her feelings came second, her duty to humanity first. The Female Titan. She needed to tell Erwin. She couldn't let them see her in pain. That was what she always did. People though her moddy and emotionless but in reality, she was just hiding her true feelings from them. They wouldn't understand. She jumped up, rubbing the tears from her eyes. She wasn't even aware she was crying.

With a shake of her head, she continued the journey to Erwin.

She landed outside the house that Commander Erwin was currently staying and pushed past the surprised guard by the door. He didn't try to follow her, recognising her from the Scouts. He knew to let them through to report to the Commander. She ran through the house's many corridors, just stopping in time to knock. She stood outside the door, chest heaving up and down.

"Come in."

Mikasa entered the room, closing the door quickly behind her. Near the long window, sat Commander Erwin along with Captain Levi and Squad Leader Hanji Zoe. They were all peering over the wooden desk and looked up when she entered. She instantly saluted them.

"Sir!"

Levi, who was lounging against the wall by the window, stood up. His face was his normal grumpy expression and he didn't look pleased to see her. Still, there was a glint of recognition in his eyes, perhaps remembering her from Eren or the time they fought side by side against the Female Titan.

"Mikasa," he said, calmly. "We are in the middle of a meeting as you can clearly see. What's so important, it couldn't wait until afterwards?"

"The crystal holding the Female Titan is opening, sir!"

There was an eerie silence after that and Mikada feared the worst. Were they shocked? Were they terrified? Were they afraid? They knew first hand what Annie was capable of and fear was reasonable. But these were humanity's greatest chance and if they were scared, who knows what everyone else would be.

Suddenly, Hanji let out a triumphant cheer and threw their fists into the sky. Suddenly, as though the scream was a breaking point, the others sprung into life. Levi shook his head in disbelief and Erwin just smiled, appearing amused.

"Yes!" they screamed. "Yes! Oh, how long I've wanted to experiment on a Titan shifter! I could never do it with Eren but Annie! Oh, oh, Annie will be perfect!"

They started drooling and clutching at the sky in a way only Hanji could do. It would have been funny, but her words were scary. Experiments. Mikasa knew full well what sort of experiments Hanji liked to perform.

Mikasa's heart started to thump faster, though she kept her face completely straight, void of emotion. She wasn't going to just let Hanji perform experiments on Annie, no. She needed to stop them. Besides her feelings for the Titan shifter, she felt experimenting lacked the decency and honour of a soldier. Annie was a powerful enemy and should be treated with respect.

"Sir!" she said, confidently. "If I may state, the Military Police will try to take custody of the Female Titan! They would kill her in a heartbeat without any thought upon her usefulness!"

Erwin massaged his temples, frowning.

"Yes," he murmured. "Yes, they would, wouldn't they? Typical, Military Police." He looked up and spoke louder. "We need to be the ones to hold her."

"Sir!" Mikasa said, proudly. "Under your orders, may I stand guard over the Female Titan?"

Erwin's eyebrows flashed up in surprise. He obviously didn't expect that from her. Probably because most soldiers weren't into guarding a massive Titan that could eat you in a second. Most soldiers weren't that suicidal. He looked towards Levi and Hanji for help. Hanji was still drooling, still imagining their experiments, so they wasn't much help to him. Levi just shrugged, eyes lazily bored.

"She's competent enough to fight the Female Titan, I suspect," he shrugs. "Last time we fought against her, I was surprised at the amount of skill she had for a whelp."

That was as close as you'd get to compliment from Levi and this caused Mikasa to smile. He didn't exactly smile back, inside lips curved into an amused smirk. Close enough, she felt slightly touched.

Erwin sighed and grabbed a pen from the table. A sheet of paper he pulled from the drawer. He scribbled something down on a piece of paper and held it out to her, sighing. His eyes were filled with a tired worry.

"Knock yourself out," he sighs. "Like I don't have enough on my plate at the moment."

Mikasa took the paper from the Commander and saluted again, the paper bumping against her chest as she hit it. She nodded, a rush sweeping through her. Excitement perhaps.

"Thank you, sir!"

With that, she exited the room and the house. The guard glared at her but said nothing. She ignored him. She paused once on the street, staring down at the piece of paper in her hand. Written on it, in Erwin's smooth handwriting, was a note telling them that Mikasa was the one to watch over the Female Titan. Her and her alone, unless she requested another to help her. She smiled and leapt into the air, engaging her gear and swinging towards the prison.

She was ready to face Annie. Yet, she was so nervous. No Titan had emerged from within the city so they must have contained her. No physical damage would come to her. But emotional... She shoved that thought down.

Once outside the building, she swallowed and made her way in.


	2. She Wouldn't Let Them Hurt Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is from Annie's POV. I'll probs be altering between them for future chapters :) Anyway, I promise there'll be smut in the next chapter. Please review this as I need feedback. Thanks 8)

Annie lolled her head back against the metal pole, shutting her eyes tightly. Her body shivered, though she wasn't cold at all.

When she'd emerged from her crystal shell, she had been far too weak to fight off anyone. Instead, she'd lain on the ground, a shivering mess of her former glorious self. Her power was beyond her reach and she strained to get it. But she wasn't strong enough. The Military Police had been ready to kill her on sight, and would have succeeded in doing so if not for the intervention of a brave Survey Corps soldier.

But the soldier had only stopped them from killing her. Each man had taken a few strikes at her, with fist and blade alike, marking her skin with bruises and slashes, until a Captain stepped in. They'd stripped her down and bound her wrists in cold steel. She didn't even leave her cell, instead her hands shackled to the pole above her head. They left her in shame.

They were confident that she was contained, that the Female Titan may finally be of some use to humanity. But she doubted it. The King would kill her in a heartbeat, he was absolutely terrified of death and even the slightest chance that he'd be harmed, he panic and want it eliminated. She only had to wait for the trial before her execution was announced.

Three men guarded her now, all Military Police and all at least twice her age. And all were incredibly pervy and hadn't a problem with molesting under age girls. It didn't help that all she wore were a pair of tight, black shorts and her old, tattered Military Police jacket open across her chest. This left her body exposed, her breasts open to the men. And they didn't hesitate to touch them and the rest of her body. And she couldn't stop them with her hands bound.

The oldest man, a gruff guy with a brown scruffy beard and an ugly smile, leered over her, a delighted glint in his grey eyes. He grabbed her left breast, feeling it with rough fingers. He smirked in triumph, knowing she could not stop him.

A shiver of disgust ran through Annie's spine, filling her with a deep, but useles, anger. How dare they molest her like she was some sort of prize? She deserved a bit of respect. His lips felt filthy upon her neck and she twisted her head away from him, willing herself away from the retched beast.

He slapped her across the face, a hard strike to her soft skin. Her head hung to the side, tears welling up in her blue eyes, blurring her vision. But she didn't let them fall, pushing them back. She wouldn't let them see her pain. She was Annie Leonhardt, the Female Titan. She was stronger than this. She could fight them, tear them limb from limb and let them drown in their comrades blood. But now, she felt helpless, a sticky mess of her former, cold self.

"Stupid Titan," he muttered.

He went back to feeling her up again and she felt so powerless to stop him. Was this her punishment for fighting against humanity? Would they let that happen? She hated it. She knew that she deserved to be beaten, to be killed even, her crimes were some of the worst to be ever committed. But to be sexually assaulted was out of line.

The second guard lounged against the door, keeping an eye out for any approaching soldiers, though he kept looking back at her, a lustful expression on his face. He winked when he saw her looking at him, and her lips curled. The third, was eagerly awaiting his turn with her, slinking about in the shadows..

Hands clutched at her again, harder this time, and she yelled out, earning a fierce punch to the mouth, his knuckles snapping against her teeth. Blood soon ran down her face and yet, she couldn't summon the Titan within her. It was out of reach, buried deep inside her. She closed her eyes, trying to block them out.

"Oi, someone's coming!"

The men quickly stepped back, assuming positions on either side of her. They were to pretend that they were doing their duty, guarding the beast that was the Female Titan instead of molesting a sixteen year old girl. She hated them so much. The door opened and Annie didn't look up to see who entered, her body and hope broken. It was a small relief, their hands away from her but it was soon to resume. She bowed her head in defeat, blue eyes gazing at the floor.

"Who are you?" said the first guard, his voice sharp and cold.

The newcomer said nothing for a while, instead stepping into the room and pacing over. Footsteps echoed across the concrete floor, bouncing off the stones and about her ears.

"Mikasa Ackerman of the Survey Corps," she finally said, in a cold voice. "And I'm here to guard the Female Titan."

A little bit of hope stirred in Annie's chest, though it was incredibly faint. No matter how much Mikasa hated her, she was a honourable person. She wouldn't let them hurt her the way they were doing. She would protect her from harm.

Annie looked up, several strands of her fringe falling in front of her eyes. It was Mikasa, dark hair and scarf and all. She was wearing her three dimensional manoeuvre gear which was odd as most weren't allowed in the city. Her blue eyes met Mikasa's, who's were a terrible mix of emotion. She didn't know what she was feeling. Annie grimaced then dropped her gaze to the ground.

"Ackerman, eh?" the third soldier snapped. "Well, yah can piss off. We're guarding this fuck ass Titan."

Annie's lip curled again. Bastards. Mikasa held out a piece of paper to him, her face smooth and blank of any emotion. As usual. Mikasa generally was a cold person, rather like the other Ackerman, Captian Levi.

"Orders directly from Commander Erwin," she said. "I am the only one to guard the Female Titan. Unless, I request another to assist me and only I may ask for such a companion."

The man grabbed the note from her, glanced at it and laughed in her face.

"I don't give a fuck what your Commander orders," he snapped, tearing it in half. "You scouts are a waste of time and good men. Get lost, girl. Leave this stuff to the proper soldiers."

Mikasa gave him a dark look and Annie knew all hell would break loose. She'd given her that look many times before their sparring matches. Mikasa had always won them, swift and calculated with her movements. That girl was dangerous as hell. Mikasa paused then suddenly her sword was pressed up against his throat, her movements so swift Annie almost missed them.

"You will respect Erwin's orders," she snarled, pressing the blade hard against his throat. "Or I'll make you."

The man stared into her dark eyes and realised she wasn't kidding about. She was prepared to fight him for this and it was a fight he was destined to lose. He swallowed, uncomfortably and glanced back at his comrades for help. They were all equally worried looking, avoiding the dark haired girl's stone cold gaze.

"Of course, sorry, Miss," he grumbled, stepping back from her. "We'll step down, she's all yours. Go ahead. Anything you need from us?"

Mikasa's blade slowly returned to its sheath and she glared at him. He flinched backwards, jumping.

"Sasha Braus," she said. "Survey Corps. Find and tell her to be here in two hours. Now be gone."

She didn't need to tell them twice, the three of them scampering from the room like a lion was on their tail. Leaving her alone with Annie. Mikasa closed the door with a loud bang and stared at Annie, her lips tightly pursed together. Annie felt as though she was safe now.

"Thank you," Annie breathed.

Mikasa walked towards her, hands straying towards her blades. Annie's breath caught in her throat. Her safe feeling quickly vanished.

"For what?"

"For getting rid of them," Annie said. "Those pervs don't belong in the army. Their touch, it was worse than any beating I may receive."

Mikasa smiled, reaching a hand up to touch her burst lip. Her hand was cold and soft yet strangely comforting. She wiped the blood away with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Don't thank me yet, Leonhardt," she whispered. "You still tried to kill me. You're... You're a murderer..."

"I didn't chose to be," Annie protested, but Mikasa ploughed on.

"You tried to kill Eren!" she snapped, anger swiftly emerging. "Do you know how many people died because of you? How many more will suffer? We are humanity's last chance and you just threw it away! We have you now and we will kill you!"

Tears were rolling down Mikasa's cheeks now, her hands balled into fists. She was so angry yet there was a distant sorrow to it.

"We are dying out!" she snapped. "The Titans are winning and you are helping them. We were your friends and you betrayed us! I should hate you for that! I should want to kill you! I should-"

Mikasa's voice broke and she collapsed to the ground, sobbing. She pressed her head against Annie's bare legs, shaking as she cried. Tears rolled down the beautiful girl's cheek and onto Annie's bare skin.

Annie stared down at her, eyes wide with confusion. What was going on?

"You should hate me for it?" she whispered. "What do you mean, Mikasa? Do you not hate me?"

Mikasa looked up, eyes glowing with a deep sadness. This wasn't what Annie remembered of her. Mikasa had always been a hard mask of no emotion, uncaring about most things. The only thing she'd cared about was protecting Eren and killing Titans. What happened to her?

"Annie..." she whispered, as though tasting her name upon her tongue.

Annie stared at her.

Mikasa stood up, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. When her hand pulled back from her face, she looked like her usual cold self. But now Annie knew it was a charade, it wasn't real. She could see the small twitches of her mouth, the unsteady tremor of her hands, the depth in those dark eyes.

"I can't take it anymore," she said, calmly. "Back then, I had nothing to act on. We weren't even friends, I'd no right. But now... You're right here in front of me. I just..."

Mikasa's hand landed on Annie's stomach, fingers splayed outwards and cold upon her skin, feeling along her hard abdominal muscles. But unlike the Military Police, Annie didn't feel any disgust towards the girl, only a strange curiosity.

Mikasa's body leaned in against Annie's, her dark hair shadowing her face. A knee landed between Annie's legs, lifting slowly against her core. Annie bit her lip to stop herself from crying out in shock. Mikasa's other hand wrapped itself around her neck.

"I don't know," Mikasa whispered. "I shouldn't. But I want to..."

Slowly the dark haired girl leaned in, lips slightly parted. Millimetres away from Annie's mouth she stopped. The girl's body was shaking, racking against Annie's, and Annie realised she was crying again.

"It's okay," Annie whispered, leaning forward herself.

Their lips met, a hot crash of their tongues as Annie used her legs to pull Mikasa in towards her. Mikasa was only too obliging, her lean body pinning Annie's to the pole. Her hands moved towards Annie's chest, an uncharacteristic smirk upon her lips as she pulled back.

"You won't be the first girl I've touched," Mikasa whispered. "I know where it feels good."

She lowered her mouth to Annie's neck and slowly her hands started to move.


	3. A Faint Dirty Dream in Her Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here we go! I am aware this chapter is slightly shorter than the others but like I'm not so good at elongating smut so *shrugs* Thanks and please review ^-^

Mikasa couldn't believe that she was actually doing this, hands pressed up against Annie's body. She'd never thought it would become a reality, that it would stay just a faint, dirty dream in her mind. Although she'd never admit it to anyone, she had fantasised about the blonde girl, imagined having her at her mercy to do what she wanted to her.

And now, that very same girl was staring at her, with those blue eyes shining bright like diamonds, Mikasa couldn't help but feel a little bit excited. This emotion looked strange on the usually cold girl but was still steadily attractive and it stirred her fire. Mikasa smiled, a sly grin easing to her lips.

Slowly, Mikasa pressed her knee up between Annie's legs, with slow grinding movements as she pressed at her core. She didn't moan or whimper but Mikasa heard her breath hitch, becoming more laboured and fierce with the more pressure applied. Yet no sound escaped her lips, she remained silent, eyes fixed frankly on Mikasa. So this was the game she wished to play. Mikasa was an all too willing opponent.

She pinned the girl to the pole, nibbling gently along her collarbone. She had wanted to leave a mark on her as a reminder of what she had done but now, she was startled by all the strange bruises already patterned along her neck. And all down her sides and with a quick examination, along her back too. The soldiers weren't kind to their enemies, quite the opposite really. Yet that was all unnecessary.

Mikasa slid down Annie's body, down to her small but firm chest. Annie's breasts were smaller than most girls but that's the way Mikasa liked them. Small but perk. A quick glance upwards told her that Annie was staring down at her, with a mix of fear and excitement in her gaze. Just the way she wanted. She wanted her to know that Mikasa was in charge, in control of her. She wanted her to know that Mikasa was, by far, the more dominant one.

Mikasa squeezed her left nipple gently, hoping for a reaction. Annie cried out, quickly biting on her lip to stop herself. A wave of triumph rushed through Mikasa and she couldn't help but grin. Annie sniffed at her, rolling her eyes backward.

"Fuck," Annie groaned as Mikasa started working on her breasts with her mouth.

Her lips played with one while her hand massaged the other deeply, fingers tight upon the flesh. Annie whimpered quietly. Mikasa teasingly flicked her nipple with her tongue and she moaned. Mikasa felt a wet sensation between her legs. Annie's moans were turning her on, stoking a deep fire long lost between her legs. She could practically feel Annie's heat just rolling off her, begging Mikasa to fuck her senseless. Mikasa dropped to her knees, reaching for Annie's black shorts.

With a quick movement of her hands, they were off Annie and tossed aside, quickly forgotten about. She had the girl practically naked and in chains, completely at her mercy. Annie's breath was becoming faster and faster. Mikasa stood and reached above the girl's head, freeing her arms but keeping the cuffs on. Annie almost fell but Mikasa caught her, lifting her up and carrying her over the bed in the corner. It was a bed that they thought a prisoner might have used but was left alone as no one had ever slept in it.

Mikasa laid her down upon the mattress and stripped off her 3D manuver gear and jacket, tossing them across the room without much care. Now on top of Annie, Mikasa spread the girl's legs wide, delighted to find her already soaking wet. She teasingly ran a hand along her folds.

"Mikasa," Annie groaned. "Fuck you."

Mikasa slid a finger into her, earning her a deep moan and Annie's bucking hips. She slid another in and started pumping with her hand. Annie's body was soon moving in rhythm with her fingers, the blonde girl determined to hit the right spot. Faster and faster they moved, Mikasa staring down at her all the while.

Annie was lying back, eyes closed tightly and groaning. Her handcuffed hands were pressed hard against her stomach and her hips were pressing against Mikasa's fingers, moaning deeply. She could feel her walls clenching, the girl almost ready to reach her climax.

And she did, Mikasa enjoying the shrieks and screams that came from her. The girl so determined to remain still faced, was now a shivering, wet mess in front of her. Of course, the soldiers may be a problem if they heard them but they were one she could handle. All that mattered now was Annie. She pulled her fingers out of the girl's pussy and licked them clean, making sure the blonde girl watched her all the while. Annie tasted fabulous.

She crawled up Annie's body and pressed her face against her neck, kissing her way upwards until she reached the girl's ear. She lingered there for a while, breath blowing lightly against her neck.

"Annie," she whispered.

Annie's still handcuffed hands slid around her body to hold Mikasa against her. They settled in the small of her back, fingers stroking small circles on the dark haired girl's skin

"Shut up and kiss me, you bitch," the girl muttered, though there was no bite to her words.

And Mikasa did, lowering herself down upon the smaller girl. They kissed for a while, neither moving except for the two tilting their heads to engage in each other even more. Their tongues clashed in a heated mess, a feverish fight for dominance. Annie might have been dreadfully weakened but she was strong enough to give Mikasa a challenge. Mikasa's fingernails dug into Annie's side as she pinned the other girl to the mattress. Annie's cuffed hands, in turn, left long scratches down Mikasa's back. She could feel a slow trickle of blood sweep across her skin.

Annie's tongue swept over Mikasa's, entering her mouth and slowly exploring into the unknown territory. Mikasa's grip tightened and she fought viscously back, bringing her teeth into play. She nipped at Annie's lower lip, swallowing it into her mouth. Annie moaned, her head lolling back against the pillows. Mikasa kissed the hollow of her throat, nipping gently then cooling it with her tongue.

And then she pulled back, dark eyes roaming over Annie's body, trying to take all of the beautiful girl in. Gaze sweeping over Annie's skin, she took in the swell of her muscles, the curve of her hips and breasts and the odd pattern of bruises along her shoulders and side. She cautiously pressed a finger against one of them, a big purple brute of a bruise.

"Do they hurt?" she whispered.

Annie looked up at her, her lips falling into a frown. She didn't say anything, though her face gave it all away. Mikasa took her hand back and laid her head upon Annie's chest. Their movements had slowed, their life for sex ceasing and Mikasa curling up against Annie's side. Mikasa was tired from a long day of doing nothing but watching a stupid door and Annie was warm. Very warm and comforting. A good sleep was luring her in.

Annie's hands circled her and held Mikasa tight against her. The blonde girl remained silent and closed her eyes, shifting onto her side to get comfortable. Mikasa closed her eyes as well and pressed her face into the hollow of her lovers throat. Slowly but surely, Mikasa was lulled off into sleep, Annie's body keeping her warm despite the lack of sheets. Annie's breath slowed and steadied as she too slept. They were to keep each other safe and want that night. The day after that, was different in a way.


	4. A Vow to Protect

Annie's dreams were feverish and terrifying. It was the first time she'd slept since emerging from the crystal. While inside the crystal, she hadn't been sleeping as such, more like immobilised and shut down trance. Frozen in time, perhaps. She didn't know, she couldn't remember a thing about being inside the crystal. The last thing she knew, was Eren was about to bite the nape of her neck so she tried to defend herself. In vain. Then she was falling out of the crystal to the feet of soldiers.

She ran, not recognising where she was but she knew that she had to escape. It was dark and gloomy and the air was still and foggy, clouding her vision. Something was chasing her. She didn't know what or who it was but she knew she couldn't fight it, she was far too weak for that. She had to escape. She had to live. Somehow.

Her movements were slow and clumsy as if she were drunk. Her usually honed instincts were a pitiful mess as she looked about her. But she ran on, further and further, striving for freedom. Still behind her it came, a loud roar echoing through her ears. It was close. So close, yet she still couldn't see it.

Fear ran through her veins, something that she had never felt for a long time. She hated it so much. She was stronger than fear, having always pushed it away, knowing she was more powerful and more strong than any human or Titan out there. But with this beast on her heels, she couldn't help it. She was terrified.

Then she saw it, a huge hulking Titan with short blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a sickeningly happy smile. It leered at her. But it wasn't just any random Titan. It was her Titan, the Female Titan. Annie froze, staring up at her monstrous self, jaw dropping in shock. Was this what she like? Was she really this monster? She couldn't bare it, she couldn't be like this! She wasn't! But yet staring at herself, she knew the truth. She was a killer, a murderer of the innocent. She deserved to die at the hands of the Military Police.

The Female Titan reached down, her slender boney fingers reaching to grab Annie by the collar of her shirt. She couldn't move, trapped in the intense gaze as the Titan raised her up to her face. Jaws curved into a cold deadly smile, the Titan stared down at her, eyes alight with an insane fire. Annie's mouth dried, breath starting to quicken.

"Coward."

The Titan spoke in a low grumbling voice. It's voice was barbed, mocking her with everything it had. It burned her and she felt ashamed. Still, she couldn't move, glaring up at the Female Titan. Yet fear coursed through her body and she shook in its hands. No, this couldn't be real, it was a lie. No. This wasn't her, this wasn't what she like. She wasn't a monster! No...

"Coward. You deserve to die."

The Female Titan slowly started to raise her upwards, jaws opening and stretching well past normal limits. Annie's heart sped up so fast and she started to panic. But it was right. She deserved to die for everything she had done. It lifted her up and into her mouth. She sobbed, but there was no stopping it. She deserved it and it knew that. And the Titan snapped its teeth shut on her body

Annie woke, a small gasping flying from her mouth. Her breath caught her in her throat, her heart pounding in her chest. It was just a dream. A mere thought dragged up by her cruel mind to torment her before her eventual death. She was okay. Physically that was, mentally was a while different issue.

The images she'd seen burned into her mind, replaying them in a horrible movie-like sequence. Old memories resurfaced; her killing the Scouts, innocents, members of the Wall Cult. Death was what she'd spread, spreading it like a God damn disease. She wasn't good, wasn't noble or just in her cause. She was a monster. They had every right to kill her. And now she knew it.

Annie was on the verge of a panic attack but the only thing that stopped her from whirling into despair, was the warm Mikasa, clutching to her body as she slept. Annie's own hands were wrapped around the girl, holding her against her. It was comforting, she'd admit, Mikasa's body felt nice, felt strangely good. She looked down at the girl who was so peacefully beautiful in sleep. Her face had lost all its pain and all the anger she'd seen upon it before. She looked so young and so innocent. Like a normal teenager that hadn't seen and faced the carnage she had. But their life wasn't normal. Was far from it. It was a harsh world out there, one Annie found little pleasure in.

Yet now, she'd enjoyed it so much when Mikasa had fucked her senseless. Why? She studied Mikasa face, interested. She did admit, Mikasa was incredibly attractive, with her dark hair and stunning eyes, but as were other people. She wasn't the only good looking person. What made her special? She hadn't given love much thought, more preoccupied with the Eren problem. Her mind and heart had been set on that and that alone. She'd spared no thought towards anyone except perhaps Reiner and Bertholdt. To even think of having feelings for Mikasa confused her. She had no experience with this sort of thing.

Mikasa stirred, shifting about as her eyes fluttered open. She yawned, hands tightening around Annie's waist. Annie smiled. Blinking sleep out of her eyes, Mikasa looked thoughtfully up at Annie. Her cheeks reddened as she realised what was going on and she started to pull away.

"Annie-"

Annie watched, a little saddened, as Mikasa slipped off her and stood up. She looked beautiful in leggings, t-shirt and red scarf, despite just rising from sleep. The only thing that ruined the image was the harsh fear upon her face. It only reminded Annie of the dream and she quickly pushed that away. Not now. Mikasa stood above her and Annie was painfully aware of the lack of clothes on her, yet she wasn't embarrassed or worried.

"I'm sorry." Mikasa spoke quickly and with pain in her voice. It reached up and mangled Annie's heart. "I don't know why- I was upset. You were right in front of me... I just..." Mikasa put her head in her hands and moaned. "I'm so stupid! Why? Why?!"

Annie shifted about into a sitting position and stood up too, walking over to Mikasa. Without a word, she slipped her arms around the girl, holding her as she cried. Mikasa was shocked, she could tell so by her changed expression, but she leaned into the hug with a strange longing. The dark haired girl was a lot taller than her but she buried her face in her shoulder, reducing her height dramatically. Several minutes passed and Mikasa slowly calmed down. Her sobs lessened to an occasional hiccup. She pulled away again and Annie smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry," Mikasa whispered. "I should be stronger than this. You shouldn't see me as a crying weakling that can't help her feelings. That's not who I am. I'm better than that."

"I know."

They stared at each other, their eyes searching for an answer to a question never spoken. What would happen now?

Mikasa might have made her feelings clear but they could never be together. The Military Police would never allow it. She knew they'd kill her, it was only a matter of time. She couldn't let Mikasa get attached, she wouldn't hurt the girl like that. But the story was different in Mikasa's eyes. A dark anger roared within those dark spheres, a vow to protect and not let them near. Annie knew she'd made up her mind. Mikasa would do everything in her power to protect her, to try and save her. But she couldn't let her do that. As strong as she was, she would die in attempt. That couldn't happen.

"No." Annie's voice rang out loud and clear, her face harshening in anger. "I won't let you fight for me. I don't deserve it and I don't deserve you. I'm a monster. They will and should kill me. You can't fight them."

"You can't stop me," Mikasa countered.

"I will change into my Titan and force you to fight me," Annie snapped, done with this argument. "I won't let you lose your life for me, no matter what you feel! We can't be with each other! We might want to, but we can't. They won't let us!"

Mikasa opened her mouth to speak but Annie stopped her from talking with a kiss. Soft and lingering, Mikasa was frozen in shock but eventually kissed her back. Hands cupped her face, holding her still and steady. She pulled away.

"Don't let your death be my fault," Annie whispered. "I don't want that."

Mikasa stared at her, words caught in her mouth. She could see that Mikasa was debating. She so desperately wanted to protect her, wanted to save her from death but her common sense was battling with it fiercely. Annie waited patiently for her to finish. Finally, Mikasa shook her head.

"It would kill me if I didn't at least try," she said, coldly. She expected a harsh insult from Annie, words telling her that she was foolish and not to try anything. But Annie said nothing, instead cocking her head to the side. She listened. Her hearing was greater than most people and she could hear something odd. Footsteps. Angry footsteps storming towards the building. People approaching!

"Chain me back up! Quickly!"

Mikasa frowned, confused. She obviously didn't expect that.

"Quickly! Someone's coming! You can't get in trouble!" Annie's voice was urgent but quiet, glancing at the ceiling. They were far away but quickly approaching. For some reason, she knew they were coming for her. Probably some Titan instinct.

Mikasa paused and listened for a second. Then without a word, she leapt forwards, snatching up her clothes. She pulled Annie's black shorts on and pulled her back towards the pole. Annie let out a breath of relief. Thank the Gods that Mikasa understood. The conversation could wait for now. Mikasa was fast and soon had Annie's hands, once again, chained above her head.

And just in time too. They both looked in surprise as Eren Jaeger burst through the the door, face a mask of anger.


	5. This isn't Your Choice

Mikasa's eyes widened as Eren stormed into the room, his face contorted into a mask of pure anger. His fists were balled and he was wearing his gear. And gear meant several swords at his hips. An angry Eren and swords was not a good thing. That was dangerous. She flashed a glance at her own gear, cast aside in the corner, suddenly wishing she'd had the sense to put it on. But she could handle Eren without it. He wasn't the best hand-to-hand fighter, she claimed that title, rivalled only by Annie. She looked up, face suddenly sweeping with dark coldness.

"Eren! Stop!"

Another panicked voice came from the girl at the door. Sasha Braus burst into the room behind Eren, one of her hands grabbing at his shoulder. Eren spun around and let out an angry shout. He almost lashed out at her but stopped himself just in time. Instead, he grabbed hold of her forearms, shaking her viscously. Mikasa gasped inwardly.

"Stay out of this, Sasha!" he screamed. "I'll kill her! I'll kill all those God damn Titans! They'll all burn in Hel!"

His eyes bulged and strained, his face shaped in anger, a wish of vengeance upon his lips. Eren was angry; very, very angry to be precise. It was rare to see him this angry, though he was an angry person, his anger never reached this amount. Then again, he'd never had to chance to kill a Titan Shifter without her fighting back. And what more, this particular Titan had killed many of his friends and comrades without mercy. Any sane person would feel anger, it was reasonable enough. But to come rushing into the prison without any warning was foolish.

Mikasa sighed. Of course, that was what Eren did. Rushing into things without thinking. Only thinking about killing Titans and avenging their mother. She wanted revenge but she knew that the way Eren was going about was wrong and stupid. He needed to grow up. She reached out and slapped him hard across the face. He froze in his position, not facing her but looking at Sasha. He started to tremble and slowly turned around to face her. His eyes burned with anger, an anger he'd never dared direct at her. It turned her insides cold.

"Get out of the way, Mikasa!" he snarled. "I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill them all!"

"Don't you dare!" Mikasa snapped.

Behind Eren and Sasha, still standing outside the door were several more Scouts, all with their blades drawn and at the ready. She spotted Jean staring at her, except this time, instead of usual infatuation in his eyes, it was an inferno of rage. The others wore similarly angry expressions, all either fixed on her or on Annie. Mikasa swallowed uncomfortably. She couldn't fight them all, even with her gear she wouldn't. These were her friends, she couldn't hurt them.

"Get out!" she snapped, slipping into a fighting position. "I'm guarding the Female Titan! Orders of Erwin so get the fuck out!"

"She dies now!" Eren yelled and he raised his hand to his mouth. Horror rushed through Mikasa and she lunged for his wrist. If he transformed now, he wouldn't just kill Annie, he'd kill them all. They wouldn't be able to withstand a transformed Titan at such a close range, they'd be crushed. But Sasha was faster than both of them, fingers yanking Eren's hand away from his mouth. He screamed in rage, turning on her. Mikasa grabbed him by his shoulder, yanking him away.

"Eren, stop!" she cried. "Stop! You'll kill us!"

But still he thrashed, frantically trying to escape her grip. All the while, his gaze remained on Annie, the blonde girl glaring straight back. It was difficult to contain Eren when he was in a fit of rage. He kept trying to bite himself and she was having a hard time preventing him. His teeth actually closed around her wrist, snapping shut with a force she didn't think was possible. But she ignored the pain. There was only one thing she could do. With all her might, she slammed her knuckle into his temple, sure to only knock him out.

Eren's struggles ceased as he slumped in her arms, out cold. Mikasa held him, panting heavily. She never wanted to do that again. She laid him on the bed and looked towards the others. Sasha still stood inside, but she was relaxed, leaning against the cold stone wall. The others weren't so happy.

Jean pointed an accusing finger at her. "Step aside, Mikasa! You can't protect the Female Titan! We're here to end her reign of terror! Let us through!" The others angrily agreed, shaking their fists that her.

Mikasa sighed. She started to walk towards them, eyes darkening with each step. Jean's angry attitude faltered, recognising danger as it stared him in the face. Connie, the smaller boy stood beside him but he didn't let fear get in the way. He stepped up, raising one of his blades towards her. Mikasa frowned. Were they willing to hurt her just to kill Annie? The swords were more suited to killing Titans than humans but they'd do the job is used for it. She palmed it aside impatiently and grabbed the door handle. Too late, he realised what she was doing.

Mikasa slammed the door shut with a bang, the door shuddering in its frame. The door had a double lock, one on the inside and one on the outside. Both had to be unlocked to open the door. Mikasa locked the inside one and stepped away. The door rattled and shuddered as the Scouts tried to open the door. Heavy clunks were heard as some attempted to force their way in. But it was in vain. That door had been designed to hold Titans and Titan Shifters, no human was going to break it in by force.

"Mikasa," Sasha breathed. "You can't keep them out forever."

Mikasa turned around to look her friend in the face, a faint smile rising to her lips. Sasha's face was flushed red and though her body was slightly relaxed, her face was twisted up in a grimace. Annie cocked her head to the side, having remained silent the whole way through the scene.

"I can damn well try," she shrugged, walking over towards her gear. She lifted it from the ground, turning it over to check if it was damaged. Fortunately, she hadn't thrown it too hard and had gotten away with only a couple of scratches. Still in perfect condition. She started to put it on, weaving the complicated straps across her body. Sasha slid down the wall and sat down, sighing. She knew Mikasa too well. She couldn't stop her, couldn't get between her and her goals and wasn't such a fool to try.

"She's not evil," Mikasa says.

"I beg to differ, Mikasa," Annie cut in, eyes shining brightly. "I've killed people, innocents, people that just wanted to live, to survive! I denied them that chance and murdered them without thinking. I deserve to die."

Both Sasha and Mikasa stared at the girl, faces masks of shock. Mikasa's lips formed words but no sound came out. This frightened her. Did she want to die? Their conversation hadn't exactly touched that, instead focusing on Mikasa staying out of everything. But if Annie wanted to die, the King would seize this opportunity. She couldn't fight for someone with a death wish. That was cruel. But even staring into her eyes, she could see the guilt biting away at the girl's soul. She was so sorry, she felt she was the cause of all the death. In a way, she was but it wasn't her fault. She didn't want to do it, right?

"Annie-"

"No!" the girl snapped. "No! I told you not to! Don't you dare fight for me!"

The glow in her eyes was terrifying. Anger and guilt beyond imagination dwelled into those blue pits and it chilled her to the core. Mikasa's fists clenched and she lurched forward angrily, shaking her head.

"You can't stop me! You can't-"

Sasha's hand landed on Mikasa's shoulder before she could go on, shocking Mikasa as the girl was silent in her approach. Mikasa looked around into her eyes and was shocked by the sadness in her gaze. She faltered, anger pausing for only a second as Sasha spoke to her.

"Mikasa, stop," she said, softly. "She wants this, can't you see? Don't fight her on this, let her do what she wants. This isn't your choice, it's hers. Don't-"

"You too, Sasha?" Mikasa whirled about onto her friend, turning her anger to her now. "Why?! Is this some sort of twisted revenge?! For all the deaths she caused?! I thought better of you!"

Sasha's eyes suddenly blazed with a fury Mikasa didn't think was possible. Sasha had always seemed crazily insane but never aggressive. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare accuse me of that! I may have no liking for that damn Titan but I'd never sink so low!"

Mikasa felt a twang of guilt in her heart.

"I'm sorry."

Suddenly the door started to shudder again. The thumps against the wood weren't the Scouts this time, they were more calculated and strong. The door burst off its hinges, crashing to the ground in a cloud of dust. Behind it, stood several burly Military Police clutching a huge battering ram. Even more stood behind them, all with their blades drawn.

Mikasa took a step forward, angry words upon her lips, ready to fight them but when Sasha's hand closed around her wrist, she stopped. She looked back at Annie, water brimming beneath her dark eyes. The girl gave her a sad smile and a nod and Mikasa looked away. Her arms dropped to her side and she stepped aside.

The soldiers rushed in at the opportunity, several giving her harsh looks but Mikasa couldn't care less. Her heart felt so hollow and empty. She stared at nothing, trying to shove the all away with her mind. She wanted them gone! She wanted them to leav her alone! But they stayed, roughly taking Annie from her without any mercy. She only looked up once, straight into the crystal blue eyes of the Titan Shifter. The sadness was reflected straight back at her and it broke her heart.

"No..." she whimpered, but it went unnoticed by the MPs.

Sasha was beside her, arms wrapped around her shoulders in an attempt at comfort. It wasn't working. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she couldn't stop herself. She was crying. All the hard exterior fell away, revealing what she truly was inside. Afraid. She was afraid but not for herself. For Annie, for Eren, for everyone she knew! No one was safe in this world so wrong.

She turned away and pressed her face into Sasha's shoulder, trembling as she sobbed her heart out. The girl didn't say anything, just reassuringly stroking her back. No. This wasn't fair. She didn't deserve this. She'd done everything that had been asked of her. She at least deserved this small rice of happiness. But it was torn away from her like everything else. But this time she wasn't going to stand for it.

Her eyes blazed through the tears, a strong vengeance suddenly flowing through her heart. She was getting Annie back or she'd die in attempt.


	6. You Can't Control This One

She hated the look on Mikasa's face. The way her dark eyes had burned with sadness, with guilt, with something beyond crushing. It crushed Annie on the inside. She was breaking that girl's heart and she didn't want to. She wanted to give Mikasa what she wanted, someone who'd truly love her properly. She didn't know the full story but she knew Mikasa had lost her birth parents when she was younger. Then she'd lost Eren's parents as well. Eren wasn't so appreciative towards her caring attitude and Armin, well maybe that was the closest she got. But Annie could love her, protect her, let her be hers.

One of the Military Police roughly shoved her onwards and she almost tripped. Annie bit her lip and said nothing. Making sharp comments wouldn't help her, not now. She wondered if she'd see Hitch or Marlo, those two having been the closest to company during her time as one of the MPs. It didn't matter. They probably hated her now so perhaps it was for the best that they didn't see he.

The corridors of the prison was familiar to her, remembering it from the times as a guard. She'd paced the corridors, lazy and uncaring. She wished it could be that easy once again. They made their way up and away from the cells and towards, to her horror, the courtroom. She might have wanted this but it still terrified her. Death was inevitable now, she was being delivered straight to his door.

The courtroom was empty which she was thankful for. She made her way to the middle of the room where the accused was to be chained to a pole. Another pole, great. But she wasn't chained up immediately. Her guards got her new clothes, plain cotton ones but it better that what she was already wearing. They took away her old Military Police jacket which she felt a bit of sadness about. She'd liked that jacket but she guessed she didn't exactly deserve it right now.

Then they chained her hands behind her back to the pole. And kneeling in the middle of the empty room, they waited in silence. Her guards were better than her old ones, ignoring her but not attempting to hurt or touch her. She listened, straining her ears to try and find out what was happening. Voices, footsteps, doors slamming blended into one huge mess of noise and she could tell nothing from the other.

Suddenly a door opened to the left of her. In came a bunch of people; Scouts, MPs and normal but important people too. They all seemed to ignore her, instead finding seats in the room. Her hearing was to begin soon. Every so often, more people would file in and sit down. Soon the noise of them talking was driving her insane. It was just a jumble of words, nothing definite and it drove her mad. She spotted some people she recognised; Jean, Ymir, Krista, Connie, Armin. They all avoided her gaze, Ymir protectively wrapping an arm around Krista. Annie smiled at this, she knew all too we'll about them two girls' not-so-secret relationship.

Then Sasha and Mikasa came in together.

The dark haired girl's eyes were rimmed red but the tears were gone. Instead, determination shone through those eyes. Annie's heart quickened, why? She hoped Mikasa wouldn't do anything rash or stupid. She didn't want her to die. Their gazes met and Mikasa gave her a reassuring smile. It didn't help at all. She wasn't upset or anything, instead Mikasa was confident. That was a bad sign. She swivelled her head around, trying to see something that she'd missed. But no. Everything was the same. What made Mikasa confident?

Then Commander Erwin, Levi and Hanji entered the room. Ah, there it was. She knew that Hanji above all would want her alive, not out of sympathy or anything human like that but for their own cruel experiments. Personally, Annie would prefer to die than to be Hanji's test subject. She'd seen first hand what Hanji was like with experiments having seen Sonny and Bean. But this meant Erwin would fight his way to get her out alive. Sure, the King didn't exactly like Erwin or any of the Scouts but he couldn't fight the fact that she'd be useful. She'd never be free like Eren but she'd be alive and with the Scouts. And more importantly, with Mikasa.

They sat on the side favoured by the Scouts. The room was almost full, many having taken interest in what would happen to the Female Titan. From their expression, they were hoping for a death. Her death. Annie bit her lip, anxiously.

Finally, the door opened and in stepped the King Fritz and Darius Zackly. Damn, this was one important hearing. It was rare that Fritz showed up for a hearing, mainly having people act on 'his' orders instead. But he was here and he took a seat slightly to the left of the judges podium. Zackly was going to be the one that would decide her fate, interesting. The room had fallen silent, all looking up at the King and Zackly. The soldiers all saluted and the civilians bowed low.

Zackly sat down and cleared his throat. And so the hearing began.

It started off as usual, with him confirming her identity to which she answered "yes". People muttered angrily which she ignored. Then he read out of her accused crimes. She winced at his words. She knew she'd murdered many people but to hear it written down in figures was harsh. So many dead because of her; many innocents, several children. Again, she confirmed it was her. A while ago, she may have tried to deny it but now, it was too obvious. And if she cooperated, her death may be swift and painless. She hoped anyway.

Zackly was prepared to give his judgement when Erwin stood up. Here it comes, she thought. Zackly looked didn't look at all surprised, a little tired if anything and waved him on.

"If I may request," Erwin said, his voice full of authority. He was going to request either way. "I'd like to take the Female Titan into custody of the Scouts and use her to her full potential. We'll be able to use her to help humanity."

No one looked surprised at this request, they all knew it was going to happen. But none looked in anyway happy about it except for Hanji, who was practically bouncing with excitement. The gathered Scouts were all muttering among themselves and it was obvious that they hated the idea. None wanted to be anywhere near her, they wanted her dead like everyone else. Levi himself, was glaring at her and she inwardly shrank beneath his gaze. She'd personally killed all the Levi Squad, all his best friends and handpicked best. He didn't like her one bit.

Zackly sighed and adjusted his glasses. He looked weary but ready for an argument. "Look, Erwin," he sighed. "Your intentions may be good and everything but you can't control this one. The Jaegar boy barely made it and he wanted to help humanity. Her, on the other hand, she will just kill us all at the next chance."

"We can handle her, trust me," Erwin said, confidently. "We have-"

"Handle her?" Zackly's voice was suddenly laced with anger, his eyes narrowing. "Like you handled her last time? If I remember correctly, she got away the first time with relative ease. She singlehandedly killed the Levi Squad, the squad of humanity's greatest hope. Then, she went on a rampage inside these walls. Jaeger was the only thing that could stop her and he needed help. The Scouts failed and innocent people died. Handle her? Don't make me laugh."

Silence echoed through the massive hall, no one daring to even breath. Erwin was speechless, had no counter to that. His mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. Levi grunted and grabbed Erwin's arm. The shorter man pulled him back into his death.

Annie winced again. It was true, everything Zackly had said. They couldn't handle her even if they tried their best. She could easily break free and escape, and if she wished, kill them all. Erwin had lost that argument and badly. He had no case, no side.

"If that bit is settled," Zackly continued, voice returning to normal. "I now decree that the Female Titan must die by hanging. The execution is to be scheduled for-"

"No!"

Annie almost swore out loud. Mikasa. Of course, it was Mikasa. The dark haired girl was up and out of her seat. People moved to restrain her but she had her gear on. She easily got away from them and landed in front of her, as graceful as a swan. With a swift kick, she knocked out the two guards on either side of her. They fell to the ground, eyes glazed over in their unconsciousness. One of her swords was pointing towards the judge's podium and her eyes glowed with anger. Mikasa, God dammit, you fool, she thought. Not for me. Not for me.

"You lay a hand on her and I'll kill you!" she yelled. "That goes for everyone here, you all understand? I'll kill you!"

"Mikasa, step away now! Disengage! Disengage!" Erwin shouted but Mikasa ignored him, instead focusing on Zackly. He sighed and shook his head sadly.

"Shoot her," he ordered. Two Military Police armed with guns stepped up and took aim at the girl's head. Mikasa didn't move to save herself, instead glaring down at them. Panic fled through Annie's heart. No! No! Mikasa couldn't lose her life for her, she wouldn't allow it. She had to stop them. But what could she do? She couldn't move, she couldn't get Mikasa to move, not in time anyway. There was only one thing left that she could do.

BANG!

The bullets flew from the guns like runners from their starting blocks, like lions after their prey. But they never hit their target. Instead, they were lost in the enormous body of the Female Titan.

Annie had slammed her knee hard into her face, her teeth snapping shut into the delicate skin there. Blood burst free in her mouth and she screamed in anger. Now, she had the strength to transform, the power she'd dreadfully missed.

She transformed to protect Mikasa.

The Female Titan raised her giant head, blue eyes glinting behind the long, blonde fringe. She stood to her full height, emerging from the shattered ruins of the prison. Many people must have died when she transformed but that didn't matter. None of them mattered now. Curled in her hands, was Mikasa and she was alive. That was all that mattered. Beyond the prison, she could hear screams and shouts of panic. They were out of immediate danger but they were far from safe.

Annie's head turned towards the wall and she took a deep breath. And started to run towards freedom.


	7. Annie, Fall

Mikasa didn't know where she was. She was in darkness, body splayed against something hard behind her. She was lying down, rocking from side to side in a swaying motion. It was moderately dizzying but nothing she couldn't handle. But it was seriously confusing.

What the fuck was happening?

She thought back to what happened. In the courtroom. She'd heard the gun shot as the soldier fired on her but nothing else after that. She'd just descended into darkness with nothing else. Had she been shot? She'd felt no pain but that didn't say anything. Was she dead now? Was this what death was like, black and eternally swaying?

She swivelled her head, frowning. No, that couldn't be right. There was were tiny rays of lights peaking down at her, spotting her vision. Light and she could feel things. She was still alive, somehow.

Mikasa carefully stood up, bumping her head off the low ceiling. It forced her to crouch down, one hand pressed upwards against the weird ceiling. Strange. It was cold to touch and she frowned at it. From the small light she could see it was white. White.

As in bone white. That was when Mikasa realised where she was and what was happening. It was Annie's hands, Annie's fingers that enclosed her. Annie's Titan form hands to be exact. Annie had transformed and she'd saved Mikasa from certain death. Mikasa leaned over, hands prying the fingers apart. Annie must have realised she was trying to get out as the top hand lifted. Sunlight blared down at her and she covered her eyes with a hand.

Slowly after her eyes adjusted, she peered upwards. Annie's Titan form ran, her blue eyes gleaming out from beneath her blonde fringe. Annie's eyes flickered down to her and a small smile curved from her lips.

Mikasa activated her 3DM gear and swung up to sit on her shoulder. Annie lowered her hands and started to run faster, arms free to pump her legs as she tore down the roads. The city was in chaos around them, she could see citizens rushing about screaming and yelling. They remembered all too well what had happened the last time they'd seen the Female Titan.

Mikasa looked behind them, jaw dropping at the wreckage they left behind. The courthouse, the prison, was completely destroyed. It no longer stood tall and towering over the houses. It was a pile of rubble, nothing more and nothing less. Briefly, she worried for her friends. When Annie had transformed, they must have been caught in it. The likelihood they'd survived was quite low.

In fact, she'd be surprised if anyone in the courtroom was alive and able to chase them. They'd all be terribly injured and out of action for ages at best. Sasha, Jean, Connie, Krista, Ymir, Erwin, Hanji. Even Levi, humanity's strongest, might have been killed. Whatever chance humanity had was quickly lost with the loss of so many of their greatest.

Damn, even the King had been there. So many important people quite possibly died.

Annie's head twisted, gazing down at her. Mikasa met those eyes, tears brimming in her own. She didn't blame Annie at all. Annie had only done what she had to protect her. If anything, it was Mikasa's fault. Annie would have never transformed if it wasn't for her. She'd killed her friends. It was her fault they'd all died.

Shaking it off, Mikasa fixed her gaze back on the wall. She needed to focus. She could worry and mourn once her life was guaranteed. So the wall. If they got over it, yes they'd have another wall to go but they could easily lose the Survey Corps and the MPs in the land between. They'd be free.

She could see MPs freaking out on the ground but none of them had gear. They weren't a threat, just an annoyance. She looked up at Annie and smiled, brushing away her tears. The Titan gave her a brief smile back and continued running. Mikasa felt hopeful. It looked like they were getting out alive.

Hahaha, no. They'd never be so fortunate.

Suddenly, a furious roar erupted from behind them, echoing in Mikasa's ear. She swore, gripping the handle of her blades. Annie spun around, sliding to a halt. The two f them gazed up, fear rippling through their bodies. From the rubble of the courthouse rose a Titan, shaggy dark hair cascading down his face and jaws open wide in snarl.

Eren Jaeger was coming to play. Eren stepped out of the rubble, eyes glaring at Annie with morning but pure rage. He let out another roar, throwing back his arms in a challenge. Then, he clenched his fists and ran towards them.

Annie raised her fists into her signature fighting stance, readying herself for the oncoming fight. Annie's Titan form was smaller than it usually was but then again, so was Eren's. While Annie's Titan was about ten metres in height, Eren was about twelve. Both of them were a couple or so metres taller than that. Injuries generally did that to the Titan Shifters.

Even though Annie was injured, Mikasa was almost certain she could defeat Eren. Annie had defeated him easily in the forest and the only reason he'd beaten her the last time was because the Survey Corps knew she was coming. They'd set up traps and prepared all their best to fight.

But now, there was no one fighting with Eren. Annie would annihilate him.

But did Mikasa want her to? Eren was her brother, she didn't want him to die. She'd sworn she'd protect him and right now, she was doing a shitty job. She didn't want him to get hurt but it was him or Annie. Silently, she sent a prayer to whatever God there could be in this horrible world. She hoped she chose right.

Eren ran up, roaring as he swung a fist. Annie ducked underneath, quickly sweeping in to send him flying into a nearby building. The Titan crashed into the building, creating just another wreckage to add to the growing collection.

Annie was on him in a second, knuckles crystallising to give her extra strength. She pounded into him with a ferocity Mikasa didn't know she had. Mikasa leapt up, grabbing hold of the outside of Annie's ear. Cupping one hand to her mouth she yelled "Don't hurt him! Annie please! Just run!"

Annie jumped as though she'd been struck by lightning, causing Mikasa to go flying into the air. Cursing, Mikasa activated her gear and spun onto a nearby rooftop. Annie frantically looked around for her. Her eyes had only landed on Mikasa when Eren surged up again.

He lunged forward, teeth ploughing into her shoulder. Annie let out a roar, kicking him away from her. This sent him spinning through the rubble they'd already created. Annie staggered back, right arm hanging limply by her side. Steam was already coming from her wound but it would be a while for it would heal.

In the meantime, she'd lost use of her arm. Mikasa may have just lost her the fight. Eren clawed his way to his feet, roaring again. This time, Annie roared back, quieter but more frightening. She wasn't going to back down now.

Mikasa felt helpless. What was she going to do? The pair were going to tear each other apart and even if Annie won, she doubted she'd have the strength to get to the wall. Never mind over it.

Annie and Eren flew at one another, trading vicious blows. With Annie's one arm, she was doing quite well. She was taking a lot of hits but she was dealing back even more vicious ones. Eren wasn't letting up, his anger giving him the fuel to fight.

Annie's foot looked behind Eren's and with a push from her hand, she sent him crashing to the ground. His fist lashed out as he went down but Annie opened her jaws and crushed it with her teeth. The sound of bone crunching was horrifying.

Annie leapt back, hand grabbing for Mikasa as she passed. But Mikasa had already leapt onto her love's shoulder. Annie started to run while she had the chance, not caring for the citizens below her. All that mattered now was getting out.

Eren came running behind them, his longer legs making up for his slower run. But they had had a head start, they were going to make it to the base of the wall first. But he'd catch them before Annie had a chance to climb.

Mikasa swore again for like the thirtieth time this day. She climbed towards Annie's ear, this time making sure to keep her voice low. "Keep going. I'll handle Eren." With that, she activated her gear and swung off Annie into the path of Eren.

Annie couldn't talk while in Titan form but she swore she'd heard her roar "no!". Or was just an ordinary roar and Mikasa was overthinking. Either way, it didn't matter. Mikasa was going after Eren.

Eren saw her coming, his uneaten hand reaching out to swat her from the sky. How easily we turn on one another, Mikasa thought bitterly. Instead of dodging his attack, Mikasa's blades flashed, tearing his hands into shreds. She emerged in a whirl of blood, spinning upwards in a spiral of gas. She didn't care that she'd blunted her blades, she'd a message to send. She drew her new blades.

Eren stopped in his tracks, his stumpy wrists raised above his head as he bellowed in rage. Mikasa came down, swinging about behind him. She had to stop him and the only way she could think of was to cut him out his Titan. So that's was what she was going to do.

However, Eren was in the mood for cooperation. She tried aiming for his nape but he was quick, spinning around and lunging for her. She'd barely enough time to dodge before his teeth snapped close on the spot she'd just been in.

Mikasa landed on one of the roofs, chest heaving up and down. This wasn't going to be easy. Already, she could see the hand that Annie had bitten off was regenerating. Slowly, but it was definitely regenerating. She didn't have time to waste.

Mikasa leapt off the building, pushing herself to swing around his head. He turned just in time and her blades sliced into his shoulder. She pushed herself away, going for his nape once again. Eren's head titled backwards, jaws opening for a chance to catch her inside. Her blades sliced down sharply on his nose, cutting a chunk of flesh away.

Blood exploded on both of them and Mikasa flew away to another building. She landed on the tiles, panting. She paused, assessing the damage she'd done. Blood spurted from the crater of his nose, cascading down into his mouth and spurting up into his eyes. It didn't seem to bother him. He looked madder than ever and blood soaked was not a good look for him.

Gritting her teeth, Mikasa spun of the building, landing on the ground in front of him. She spun her blades in her hands and ran towards him. Eren saw her and raised a foot to stomp her to a bloody crater. This was her chance! While his foot was descending, she ran forward and flew up his back, blades slashing for his nape. It should have worked, it always worked. The titan should have landed, momentum keeping them moving.

But not this time.

Eren spun, his flailing upper arm hitting Mikasa square on. With a scream, Mikasa crashed into roof. The titles shattered and cracked and so did Mikasa's spirit. She'd been so sure she could beat Eren. She was Mikasa Ackerman, one of the greatest soldiers the Survey Corps ever had. It should have been easy.

Her body ached all over and pain flared from her right leg where she'd taken the brunt of the hit. She refused to scream again, instead biting her lip to keep her quiet. Eren approached her, eyes gleaming down at her.

There was no recognition in them, only pure hatred. Eren was finally going mad. Never in his right mind would be think to hurt her. And never in her right mind would she think to hurt him. They were family. He was loosing it.

Eren lunged for her, jaws opening and stubby hands reaching for her. Mikasa was prepared to die.

Suddenly, Annie came leaping from the side, her arms wrapping around Eren as they were sent spinning. Annie's mouth opened wide and crunched down on his neck. Eren's Titan roared but it was weak. Annie pulled her head back, blood bursting free like a geyser.

Annie turned her head, spitting a bloodied human body from her mouth. Eren hit the cobblestones, unconscious, his body bouncing until it came to a halt. One of his arms were missing and so was an ankle, probably swallowed by Annie when she'd torn him out.

Annie leered over him, her arm healed. She looked as though she was going to kill him but stopped. Annie rose and ran over to Mikasa. Boney white fingers lifted her up gently, as though Annie was trying to be careful with her.

Mikasa smiled at Annie, glad to see her face again. Annie smiled back then curled her hand into her chest. Annie ran for the wall, finally unopposed and free. Mikasa crawled to the edge of Annie's hand, tightly gripping her finger.

Annie jumped at the wall, fingers digging into the wall. Mikasa had crawled onto the back of her hand by now, despite the pain she felt in her body. Annie climbed and climbed, face furrowed in concentration. Annie climbing the wall, trying to get to freedom against all odds. It brought back memories, sad memories.

Annie reached the top of the wall, heaving herself over. She stood, gazing out across the green land. The sun was setting, casting beautiful rays along the grass. The river sparkled and shone. It looked like freedom.

Behind them, they'd left only chaos and death. Something was smoking, probably the large Titan carcass left on the side of the road. Mikasa felt bad for leaving it but when she looked at Annie, she was reminded why it had happened. Because she was in love.

Annie slipped over the wall, reaching for the edge. Mikasa gingerly stood, smiling at Annie as she did so. Annie looked at her, tilting her head at her. Mikasa smiled and said two words she'd said a long time ago and never forgotten.

"Annie, fall."

Annie grinned and together, the two of them fell from the wall into the green wilderness of below.


	8. That's the Life of a Warrior

Annie landed on the ground, legs shuddering from the impact. A wave of nausea settled over her and she felt herself threatening to collapse. She didn't have the strength to go on for much longer but they were over the wall. It was only a few minutes run to a nearby forest and they'd be okay.

Mikasa lay in her hand, the dark haired girl panting heavily. Annie didn't know what to think. Mikasa was injured, her leg was lying prone at an awkward angle. Eren had probably broken her leg with the last strike.

Mikasa looked up at her, a forced smile pushing through the pain. "Are you okay?" she called up, voice almost getting lost in the wind. "Can you go on?"

Annie couldn't speak while in Titan form which was one of the things she hated about her power. Verbal communication was impossible, though she still had her expressions. Annie smiled down at her lover, tilting her head into a nod.

Mikasa smiled then curled up on Annie's hand. Her head rested at the base of Annie's thumb and slowly her eyes closed. A bubble of worry grew in Annie's chest. Mikasa was a strong soul but even the greatest warrior couldn't survive a hit from a Titan and come off perfectly okay.

Annie curled her fingers around the dark haired girl's body and lifted her gaze to the forest. It was about six or so miles from their current position. Annie drew in a breath and readied herself. She could make it. It wasn't that far and she'd pushed through much worse.

Annie started to run, pushing herself to get there. She knew she'd pass out in a couple of minutes and they had to hide before that. The forest slowly grew larger as she approached the dark pines. They were much taller than Annie's Titan but she could reach the lower branches.

Annie reached with the hand with Mikasa up towards the tree. Mikasa didn't move. Annie forced her way out of the Titan's body, groaning as she did. She was close to collapsing, she was the weakest she'd ever been.

Annie squirmed up her Titan's shoulder and staggered along her arm. Already the carcass was starting to smoke. She groaned. The Survey Corps would be able to track them easily. It would disintegrate soon but it was quite obvious they were in the forest. They had a lot of running to do.

Annie made it to Mikasa's side, reaching out to touch the dark haired girl. Mikasa didn't react. Annie leaned down and lifted Mikasa. Mikasa was a lot taller than Annie and definitely heavier than her. Annie wasn't a weight lifter, somewhat lacking in the upper strength area. Of course, she exceeded most people but lifting her body weight while almost passing out was pushing it.

But she did it.

Annie heaved Mikasa from the Titan's hand to the tree branch. Her lover didn't stir at all, only moaning gently in her sleep. Annie sat down heavily next to her, vision blurring. Shit. She laid her head back against the tree trunk.

She was exhausted. Mikasa shifted in her sleep, curling up against Annie's chest. Her breath stirred against her skin and Annie closed her eyes. The two of them cuddled together as the sun sent down and the night descended.

It was cold but the Titan smoke kept them warm and even when it disappeared, Annie and Mikasa kept each other warm. Annie's breath slowed as she slowly fell asleep. The last thing she felt before she went to darkness was Mikasa's hand closed around her own.

Once again, Annie's dreams were feverish. Annie ran, this time over fifteen metres tall and towering over everyone. Her hands were white and bony and she knew she was in Titan form.

She was running for the wall, for her freedom. A way out of danger. It was ahead of her, only a few hundred metres away. To her Titan, that was almost nothing. She should have been able to make it easily. The word was should.

But she didn't seem to be making much progress. Every step she took, every inch she moved, she just seemed to be getting even further away. She didn't understand, her frustration growing. She should have made it by now. She was fast and it should have been so easy.

A roar erupted behind her, one she recognised. Eren Jaeger.

Annie swivelled her head and her jaw dropped. She almost tripped but managed to right herself at the last second. She skidded to a halt, a rush of fear flowing through her veins.

Eren was transformed as well but he was much, much faller than her. She couldn't believe it. He had to be almost as tall as Bertolt was he was transformed, if not equal. That was insane. Eren wasn't that tall.

He wasn't far away. He was about the same distance from her as she was from the wall. But with his new height, he would easily overtake her. If that was his mission. Annie's heart started beating faster.

The crazy look in his eyes as he gazed at her confirmed it. He didn't want to overtake her, no. He wanted to tear her apart, rip her body to shreds and throw her guts to the gulls. His long tongue slid across his lips, giving him a hungry predatory look. Annie gulped.

She turned back towards the wall. It was life or death now. She had to make it to the wall. The wall meant safety from Eren. All she needed was to touch and she'd be set off running again but her movements were slow. She swore, words coming out as a frustrated roar. Shit. She wasn't going to make it in time.

Suddenly, she was almost plunging over a cliff. Annie only just managed to stop in time. Her chest heaved up and down. What?

She stumbled backwards, eyes wide. Eren rose from the cliff side, eyes fixed on her. He was even bigger, his head was at least twice her size. He was in Titan form but his face was Eren's. It was definitely Eren's.

A giant hand rose from the dust, each finger longer than she was tall. Annie raised her hands in defensive but he didn't reach for her. No, he reached around her, hands closing around something behind her.

Annie attacked his wrist, attempting to sever his hand from his limb. But his skin was like iron and her jaws slid right off it. Colossal and Armoured in one. She didn't understand. Eren didn't seem in anyway bothered, his lips curved into a sickly smile.

Annie stepped back, gazing up at the giant Titan. Eren pulled his hand back, a tiny body caught between his fingers. Annie's heart stopped beating. Time slowed down. Dark hair, red scarf and limply hanging.

Mikasa.

Annie's eyes flew open and she sat up, gasping.

"Ow!"

Mikasa leaned away from her, holding her forehead. Annie blinked twice. Mikasa straddled her, dark eyes gazing softly down at her. Annie touched her face, fingers shaky as she stroked her jawline.

Mikasa was okay. Mikasa was alive. Dreams. She hated her dreams. Theu terrified her so much. They haunted her all the time. Before now, it has been Marco coming after her. His face half eaten away and his one eyes wide and empty.

But now, she was worried about Mikasa. Only about Mikasa and what their fate held. Mikasa leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth. Annie's heart fluttered in her chest, closing her eyes as she responded.

Mikasa pulled away, breath warming Annie's lips. Annie sighed softly. This was great. This really was great.

Annie's gaze slid past her face, resting down on Mikasa's leg. Mikasa's leg was awkwardly twisted away from her, obviously broken. Mikasa had torn away her legging, laying the skin bare to the elements. It was going blue and purple.

Mikasa followed her gaze and make an impatient noise.

"It's broken, I know," she grimaced. "I just messed all this up. How can we run from them if I like literally can't run?"

Annie stood up, careful not to knock Mikasa away. She didn't say anything, instead looked around her for what she needed. It was tree so where were the branches. They were resting against the trunk, far from the actual leaves and twigs.

"Wait here," Annie said. After a thought, she added "Babe."

Mikasa smirked, laying back against the trunk. She looked so satisfied and happy with her that Annie laughed. Annie ran along to the end of the trunk, reaching up for the branches. She snapped one off, making sure it was the right length. She ran back to Mikasa.

"We can splint it," she smiled, kneeling down next to her lover. "But it'll hurt."

Mikasa's smile left her face and she sighed.

"Pain. Of course, there's always pain."

Annie slowly rested a hand on her leg, slowly twisting it back into place. At first, Mikasa bit her lip, not making a sound. But soon she was crying out in pain, hands wrapping around Annie's neck. Annie rested her forehead against Mikasa's, whispering soft words of encouragement.

When it was finally straight again, Annie set the stick up against her leg. Annie ripped the leg of her leggings, using the strip of cloth to tie it in place.

"That's the life of a warrior, Mika-sama," Annie smiled.

Mikasa leaned back, closing her eyes. Even though she was probably trying to hide it, tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. Annie felt really bad. But it had to be done. If she hadn't set it in place, it might have healed wrong and Mikasa could never have used her leg again.

So this was the better option.

Annie slipped in beside her, cuddling against the taller girl's side. Mikasa exhaled softly, extending an arm around her. She was warm, so very warm. But Mikasa stared off into the distance, eyes worlds away.

"Can we really run from the Survey Corps? Did they all die in there? Did we just doom humanity to death at the hands of the Titans?" Mikasa whispered.

Annie liked how she used "we" when she spoke of dooming humanity. Because really, it was all Annie's fault. It had been her that had transformed and make the building collapse. True, it had been for Mikasa but Annie had chosen to kill everyone. It had been her. Not Mikasa.

"Yes, yes and possibly yes," Annie shrugged.

Mikasa gave her a surprised look, a slightly hurt look in her eyes. Annie kissed her cheek, running a hand through the girl's dark hair.

"But we did it for a good reason. I didn't want you to die and I was and still am willing to do everything and anything to save you. They were all my friends too. But I'd choose you over them any day."

Mikasa's expression changed slowly, though the slight sadness in her smile remained. But she kissed Annie. Their lips moved together as one.

She loved Mikasa, she realised. She really did. Sure, they'd only been with one another for like a day or two, but she loved her. Mikasa loved her back. Annie had never felt so complete. Her whole life, she been fighting and fighting but now, she felt like she didn't have to. She had what she needed and that was all that mattered.

"Thank you," Mikasa whispered. "Thank you, my love."

"I love you," Annie breathed.

Mikasa gazed into her eyes, pressing a hand to her cheek. Four words was all Annie needed. She could have died after Mikasa said them and she'd be happy. Mikasa smiled.

"I love you too."


	9. Epilogue : Two Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years has passed since the Female Titan escaped. Sasha, a survivor of the incident, is on a hunt. Not to kill but to tell her old friends something she thinks they need to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a long awaited epilogue. Sorry if it's unclear what's happening, I'm not so sure on the quality of the chapter. Still. Hope you enjoy.

Sasha ran down the road, her heart beating in her throat. Two years had passed since the Female Titan ha escaped both the crystal and the reach of humanity.

She hadn't been caught or seen since.

At least that was what the newspapers said. The actual truth was a little different from what the reports said. Though it was true that they hadn't caught Annie (or Mikasa) yet, the military had had several encounters with the pair.

The first incident was a case of stolen ODM gear and gas cyclinders. About two days after the ruining of the courthouse a squad transporting equipment had been targeted. No one had been killed or injured, just knocked out. The one set of gear and gas was the only thing missing.

In the continuing months more raids hit supply wagons. These times it was mainly gas and/or food that was taken.

Sasha hadn't seen her friends in two years. But she'd been carefully tracking the raids for months, her hunter instincts recognising the circular motion they ran in. Her map lay beneath her bed, each attack marked with an x. If she was correct, the next attack should be in a few minutes.

With a grunt she leapt into the air and activated her gear. Her hips jerked forward as she flew into the trees and sped forward, faster than she could ever walk. What luck, the supply wagon ran along the edge of a forest.

Sasha spun onwards, praying that she was right. It had taken her two years to calculate their movements. If she wasn't wrong she didn't have a clue how she'd find themselves.

She paused, foot resting against a tree trunk as she hung from a branch in the shades from the enormous tree. She spotted it. The supply wagon was more a heavily armoured caravan than a wagon. It was stationary, the soldiers meant to manning it lying unconscious around it.

Sasha plummeted towards the ground before stopping herself at the last minute. She turned forward in a roll just as a voice cut through the air. Sasha's heart was a flurry.

"Hurry up 'Kasa," a quiet voice said from inside the wagon. "We don't have time to waste."

There was a muffled response but Sasha surged forward before they completed their sentence. She shoved open the door and walked straight into a the person had been anticipating someone taller and their knuckles clunked off her forehead. It still hurt like hell and she collapsed in pain. But she was still conscious.

"Damn!" she swore loudly, raising a hand to defend herself. Already another jab hit her forearms but they were quickly halted. A prickle of recognition came from the oerson.

"Sasha?"

Sasha looked through her narrowed eyes up into crystal blue eyes. They looked shocked, hands on either side of their head. In a familiar fighting stance. Blonde hair that had grown out over the years but she still kept the fringe. She was older, they all were. But she was still the same.

"Annie." It wasn't a question more a statement.

Mikasa's feet hit off the wall as she used her ODM gear to move across the caravan to her. There was a flash of blades and Sasha's life flashed before her eyes. Annie elbowed her in the ribs.

"Calm yourself, it's only Sasha," the blonde woman snapped. Her face softened as she looked back at her. "Sasha..."

"You're alive.." Mikasa gasped, sheathing her swords to her hips. "You survived the courtroom..."

"You didn't know?" Sasha moaned, getting to her feet.

"The papers... They said the courtroom had been completely destroyed," Mikasa said hurriedly. "That the spectators had perished. Only a few of the officials made it out."

"That's just what the publishers had to say," Sasha informed. "They had to lie. The public can't know what happenedBecause there's another Titan shifter among us. Ymir-"

"Look Sasha, we can't be here," Annie interrupted, glancing at a cracked watch on her wrist. "The retrieval squad will be here in a few minutes. We need to leave."

"What?"

"Meet us at tomorrow," Mikasa said hurriedly. "To the west of the town, near the brook. Please."

The two were already hurrying past her, heading for the forest. Sasha whirled on her heels. "I just found you!" she cried. They both paused and exchanged looks.

"You need to run," the shorter one insisted. "You can't be here when they arrive. We can't be here. You have to leave."

"But-"

Mikasa grabbed her by the forearms, grey eyes intense. Sasha's breath caught in her throat. "Do you trust me?"

Sasha hesitated to answer. Years ago she'd never have hesitated. Years ago she'd trusted Mikasa, trusted their entire squad, with her whole heart. They'd saved each other's lives for that they could count.

But Mikasa was a wanted criminal now. An enemy of humanity. It didn't matter that she'd helped to save lives over and over again. It didn't matter that she'd given up everything for love. She wasn't the same. But she was still Miksa.

Sasha nodded.

And then in a whirl of air Annie and Mikasa were gone. For a second she glimpsed the gleam of metal from between the leaves and then it was gone. They were gone with it. Sasha just stood next to the wagon, breathless. She'd found them.

Sasha shook her head. Focus. She couldn't be here, not when the squad arrived. She followed them into the trees before pausing in the shade of their branches. The forest was silent save the cry of birds and creak of wind.

The two had vanished like creatures into the night.

Below her she heard yells of shock as the retrieval team saw the wagon lying moderately abandoned. She'd been just in time or they'd have spotted her leaving. What a mess that would be. Hooves thundered forward and an order to find assistance was yelled.

Sasha paid no attention. She glanced back into the forest, staring at the place she imagined the two fled to. Tomorrow by the brook? That's what they'd said. Sasha exhaled. After all these years. She'd finally see them again.

~•~•~•~

Sasha had said she was going for a walk. Needed so fresh air she'd claimed. Connie and the others had merely interpreted that as "Sasha needs food, let her go wander". They hadn't objected at all when she'd left, despite the fact that the sun was dipping low in the sky.

Which was good for her because now she could meet Mikasa and Annie with an alibi. They hadn't said what time exactly to meet at but it was late evening. That was plenty of time for the two to make it there.

Sasha pulled out a loaf of bread from her pocket and tore into it with ravenous hunger. Well, she was hungry. So she was necessarily lying.

The brook was a ten minute walk away, hidden in the curve of the trees. Hidden away from prying eyes. It was a good place to arrange a meeting with no one to watch or listen.

Sasha walked down, her gear clicking on her hips. Even now everyone was on their guard. Gear was to be kept near one's person at all times. Mandatory. The new laws imposed to protect their lives.

She slid down the bank to the brook. And standing by the waters edge were the two wanted criminals.

Annie was leaning back into Mikasa's chest, the taller woman's arms wrapped around her neck. They were talking softly to one another. Annie's thumbs stroked circles on the back of her hand. Mikasa let out a tinkling laugh and pressed a teasing kiss to her neck.

They looked so.. Happy together. Annie's usually cold face was lit up as she stared at Mikasa. It wasn't an act, it couldn't be. No one was around to see it anyway. The emotion shone clear in both their eyes.

Love. That's what it looked like. These two were so madly in love.

Then Annie's eyes latched to hers and the two of them stepped apart. Sasha ran down to the water's edge.

"Sasha," Mikasa gasped and hugged her tight. Sasha started. The woman had always been skinny, more toned than slender, but the slightness of her torso surprised Sasha.

"I'm so happy you're alive," the dark haired woman whispered as she pulled away. She held her out at arms length. "I thought we'd killed you. I though we'd killed everyone."

"What happened? How did you survive?" Annie asked, leaning thoughtfully against a boulder. "You said something about Ymir? And a Titan shifter?"

Sasha nodded in agreement. "The roof of the courtroom collapsed and killed a few people but most of us were sheltered by either Eren or Ymir transforming. Eren took after you two quite quickly but Ymir... She stayed and dug the rubble free."

Annie's eyes were narrowed and she shook her head. "That's impossible. There aren't any other-... " She trailed off, mouth opening gently. "Marcel... They... Oh my god..."

"What?"

Annie shook her head, clearing her face of her shock. "It doesn't matter." She glanced up at Mikasa and then back at Sasha. "Why did you try find us?"

"I don't understand."

"We left you for dead, Sasha," Mikasa said quietly. "We thought we killed everyone and still fled from punishment. You should hate us. You should hate us with all your heart. We're humanity's enemy." She let out an exasperated sign. "If they knew you were here you'd be killed."

"I did it because I had to tell you something," Sasha blurted out. "I had to tell you that you weren't monsters." She took a deep breath to compose herself. "I don't blame you for anything."

Annie tilted her head curiously.

"I know, I know, you killed people. That happens every day and it's never good. But you did it for a reason. A reason that everyone will judge you and hate you for. But who are we to blame you for wanting to be happy? You aren't monsters, you're just trying to fight to keep the person you love."

Mikasa and Annie both stared at her like she was crazy. But there was a blush slowly creeping its way up their faces. Mikasa's hand took Annie's and Sasha didn't miss that. "Thank you."

"It's the truth."

Annie folded her arms and let out a sigh. "Sasha.. We're heading over the wall in a week," she said. "To my home land... It isn't the best place. But we can hide there. A lot easier than we can here." Mikasa nodded as if they'd talked about this previously.

Annie hesitated but continued talking. "Tell Erwin, that if anyone sees a Titan, over 15m tall and covered in fur, grey-brown fur, that they are to run as fast as they can. Run and run as far as you can. Because no one, no one will survive when he comes after you."

Sasha smiled at the blonde girl, a little prickled by her words. But she'd had the decency to warm them. "I'll tell him that. Thank you."

Annie shook her head. "Don't thank me. He'll be coming here because we failed. Because I failed at my job."

"Still."

Annie shrugged. "This will be the last time we see you. Ever. I hope you live a long and happy life, Braus."

Mikasa hugged her again and this time Sasha sank into it. She inhaled the woman's scent. The last time she'd ever see them. She understood why they had to leave but it still. It upset her. Two years, this tiny seeing and then they'd vanish from within the walls forever.

"I'll miss you," Mikasa whispered.

Sasha exhaled and tightened her grasp. "I'll miss you too."

When Mikasa stepped away, to Sasha's surprise Annie jumped up to hug her. Sasha hugged the smaller woman. If Sasha had thought Mikasa was skinny, Annie was a whole other level. But she couldn't comment. Not now. Annie pulled away.

"Don't die, Pototo Girl," Annie said with a faint smile. "Keep fighting."

Sasha took a step back from them. Her eyes ran up and down. Quite possibly two of the greatest cadets ever. They'd live. They had to.

"Good luck," she whispered and the twosome nodded.

Sasha watched as the two vanished back into the forest, one last wave sent in her direction. This would be the last time she ever saw that red scarf and that blonde fringe. But the feeling of upset had faded away.

She was happy for them. They'd be escaping this messed up world with one another with each other on their side. Even if things were shitty they'd never be alone. Love did many things, even making the worst situations better.

Sasha silently pressed her right hand to her heart and the other hand up her back. She gave them the salute. She was happy for them.

Mikasa and Annie had finally found each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : SELF PROMO 
> 
> Hello readers. Thank you for taking the time to read this. If you enjoyed this fic, please take the time to read some of my others. I've two other Mikannie fics which I promise will both be multi chaptered. I like to think that they are better than this one but idk. Leave your thoughts. 
> 
> Also, if you'd please check out my tumblr (username's freegrain) I'd really appreciate it. Follow me, like a post, ask me a question, request something. Anything just to show your support. 
> 
> Thank you so much ^-^ FreeGrain

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^-^


End file.
